mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Las Vegas
Las Vegas is the newest, and fifth playable city. Beta was released on July 21, 2010. *5 Districts are available, with more coming soon, instead of the traditional tiers. *Unlike other cities, the loot is random, so you can loot the district items from any job. *Jobs are split into a job tree, so you can choose your path *The currency is in Vegas Chips ($V) *Properties Tab is now My Casino. Build your Casino to earn more chips! *Build your vault to store your chips, and convert other currencies to chips *There is also Additional Fight Option of Tournament, for boxing style knock out fighting *New acheivements available. *6 new free gifts (limited time). *Now open to everyone for free once you are strong enough. Since this is currently new, please refer to Las Vegas Preview for more information at the moment or check out the under construction district listings below Districts District 1 - North Las Vegas District 2 - Paradise City District 3 - The Lower Strip District 4 - Shogun Casino District 5 - Mojave Desert District 6 - Coming soon Las Vegas Properties Each District from above unlocks a building for your Casino. Each property can be upgraded up to 5 stars (in 1/2 star increments) similar to the Chop Shop with consumable loot. Upgrading each casino properties requires Cinder Blocks, Steel Girders, Concretes and Construction Tools plus one special loot item dropped from a job in the corresponding District (Slot Machine, Casino Dealer, Chef, Poker Table, Bellhop) The Vault can be upgraded to bank more cash and exchange more NY$, C$, R$, B$ for V$ with five security loot drops: Security Camera, Deposit Box, Magnetic Lock, Reinforced Steel, and Motion Sensor *Slots *Table Games *Restaurant *Poker Room *Hotel Possible loot All loot drop randomly in their respective districts. Weapons Carver 24 16 Reinforced Boots 17 19 Biohazard 18 28 Pump Shotgun 32 22 - The Lower Strip El Escorpión 40 30 - The Lower Strip Belt Fed Shotgun 27 36 24K Chainsaw 29 15 Two Pair 31 44 Gilded RPG 29 42 - The Lower Strip Range Finder Rifle 37 54 - Mojave Desert Precision SMG 42 30 - Mojave Desert Armor Reinforced Tuxedo 28 34 Rhinestone Cowboy 33 25 Femme Fatale 45 28 - The Lower Strip - Shogun Casino Football Jersey 10 28 Ventilated Blast Cap 32 24 Set of Biker Leathers 30 48 Motorcycle Helmet 22 32 Vehicles All Terrain 19 27 Moving Truck 14 20 Road Tractor 25 33 Highrise Sport 29 38 Classic Convertible 30 35 High Society 37 29 Dune Buggy 41 34 - Mojave Desert Sand Storm 29 15 - Paradise City Mojave Mike 40 53 - Mojave Desert Hard Four 30 50 Goldsmobile 40 55 Animals Desert Spider - North Las Vegas Bison 23 40 - The Lower Strip Bark Scorpion 50 32 - Mojave Desert Big Horn Ram 37 42 - Mojave Desert Mastery Items When you get Bronze Mastery on a District you get an item. If you get Silver, Gold and Ruby Mastery this item gains more attack and defense. *If you have problems with boss fights, use the Stun gun to stun them and attack (and repeat the process, until the boss is dead) North Las Vegas Alves' Muscle Car * Bronze Mastery: 55 73 * Silver Mastery: 61 83 * Gold Mastery: 73 94 * Ruby Mastery: 81 105 Paradise City Mancuso's Shades * Bronze Mastery: 62 80 * Silver Mastery: 64 90 * Gold Mastery: 68 105 * Ruby Mastery: 76 125 The Lower Strip Trieste's Pistol * Bronze Mastery: 85 58 * Silver Mastery: 101 75 * Gold Mastery: 113 85 * Ruby Mastery: 129 104 Shogun Casino Bidwell's Suit * Bronze Mastery : 71 92 * Silver Mastery 79 111 * Gold Mastery: 98 135 * Ruby Mastery: 130 151 Mojave Desert Jackson's Motorcycle * Bronze Mastery: 107 73 * Silver Mastery: 120 92 * Gold Mastery: 138 105 * Ruby Mastery: 162 140 District 6: coming soon ITEM *Bronze Mastery: ? ? *Silver Mastery: ? ? *Gold Mastery: ? ? *Ruby Mastery: ? ? Achievements There are 10 Las Vegas Achievements. At the moment you can only achieve 7 of them. *Poker Face - You cant get bronze mastery since District 6 is still locked *Leaving Las Vegas - You cant get ruby mastery since District 6 is still locked *Hot Slots - Visting friends' slots is a feature not yet enabled. Category:Location